Lucas
Lucas is another guy who can transform into a wolf, he lives with Red,Ethan,Brendan, Kyouhei and Black Pokemon Wolf Stories He is first seen when he with the guys arrived at a new town since their last adventure together, Red told them to go and hunt, he went with Black. When they were hunting Black tld him that they don't have to pump into a human since the hu mans kidnapped wolves to sold them. But Lucas didn't listen since he was capturing a rabbit. When they were running to home, they found a female wolf named Bianca in a trap who was searching for his brother Max. After freeing her, they helped her to search, when they arrived Lucas and Black presented Bianca to his friends, when she found his brother Black leaved with them meanwhile Lucas and the others stayed back. After that they decided to go to the town when they arrived thye saw 6 beautiful girls but then decided to go back,after walking Black told them that he saw the same girls, then Bianca and Max arrived and told about a giant monkey who kills people and dogs,but they told them to go and stay home. After they leave, the girls arrived, Lucas show interest into Dawn, he said to her that he loves her name,but the guys advice the girls about the monkey but White told them where they leave do they could visit them. After they leave Lucas started thinking about Dawn. At the next morning thye visited the girls only to fin out that the were scared about the murders,Red ordered to Lucas,Brendan and Kyouhei to take a look, so Lucas leave with Brendan and Kyouhei to the forest. In the forest they were walking, suddenly they were sorrounded by monkeys, when Kyouhei and Brendan were being kicking, Lucas tried to help but he was grabbed by many monkeys and hit him falling uncouncious,then they heard a howl,he meet Drew who helped them,after Drew and his pack defeated the monkeys, Lucas present himself and present Brendan and Kyouhei to Drew, then Drew told them that they could rest in his home so Lucas follow Drew with Kyouhei and Brendan. When they arrived they meet his father Saheji who surprised them all because he can't walk, after that they saw a monkey who search for help to defeat Shogun ,he,Kyouhei and Brendan agreed but Drew didn't want to then he tells his story who surprised Lucas and the others but Lucas told him that it wasn't the monkeys fault and Lucas fights Drew to help him. After the fight he apologized and left with Brendan and Kyouhei. In the morning they were awake by the monkye who told them that Brendan dissappeared,they search for him until they saw him with Drew who tolds them that the monkeys is using them but he with the others didn't agree, the monkey tolds them that Shogun is already choosing to eat one of the monkyes so Lucas leave with Kyouhei and Brendan to the fight.In the way the told Brendan to bring Red and the others. When they arrived he entered to the house and met Shogun, he fight him to defend the baby monkey. Later Dew's pack came and started the real battle. They win but unfortunately they loses Drew who died of the injures, lately Saheiji told them that he was Ethan's son after that they went back to their home.In they house Red told them to visit the girls,so Lucas tried to cheer Ethan with the others since he was sad.In the way Red decides to stole food for the girls, he went with Brendan and Black. In the wya they were chatting until a dog appear since he confuse Black with another wolf named Kenny that has the same fur like Black. But Lucas,Black and Brendan didn't belive him and left him, when they stole a store they reunited with the others but they saw that the owners of the girls have arrived they decided to wait.When they saw that the onwers of the girls went for shopping they rapidly went to the girls house. When they arrived they talked about the battle with Shogun,after a long talk they had to go because the onwers will came soon,he gave a quick kiss to Dawn. After leaving Lucas and the others were stopped by 2 dogs Ash and Barry they were one of the survivors of the battle and they wanted to join their pack Lucas and the others gladly accepted them. Black and Ethan wanted to take a walk meanwhile Lucas and the others went back to home.Later they arrived home and waited for the others,when they arrived Lucas asked them why they took them so long Ethan and Black told them that they meet Kenny who was finding his mother.Lucas seeing the worried Ethan he decided to tell him to go and find Kenny to know if he was Ethan's son.Later they find Max who told them about Hougen that kidnapped the girls and his sister and that he will mate with them.That made Lucas very angry to know that Hougen will mate with his Dawn . Red guide them to Hougen's shelter towards the smell. When they arrived they immediately attack the pack,Red runs toward Hougen meanwhile Lucas and the others tried to find Dawn and and the others.After finding Dawn and the others they meet Sniper who tried attack Ethan that made Kenny screams dad,knowing everyone including Lyra that he was a father,after Kyouhei defeated Sniper,they ran away to Blue's house.In the way Lyra yells at Ethan ran away,Ethan follow her,and Kenny ran too.When they arrived they encounter Red and Blue.Lucas stayed in the close sitting close to Dawn meanwhile Ethan and Lyra resolve their problem.Later when Ethan and Lyra came back, everyone was making a plan to defeat Hougen until he shows up and said that he had killed Kenny. After defeating Hougen, Lucas and the others saw Black running and told him that he saw Akakabuto. Terrified Red and the others went to the girls house to tell them that they are gonna leave to find more dogs to defeat the bear. In the way Lucas and the pack saw a wolf name Joe who result to be one of Ethan's sons. Red and the others decided to eave Ethan and Joe alone. When Lucas and the others came back,Red asked Ethan how it was,Ethan responded more or less. Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Humans